1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an imaging unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image processing technologies have been remarkably improved. Moreover, since high-performance cameras became available at relatively low prices, applied technologies of cameras have been in practical use. For example, a stereo range finding technology, such as a stereo camera, in which plural cameras are mounted on a chassis and a distance to an imaged object is measured based on images captured by the respective cameras, has been known. Applications of the stereo range finding technology to various fields are examined.
In the case of the stereo camera or the like, it is quite important to eliminate an influence of heat as much as possible so as to be accurate, irrespective of an installation environment. For example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-225543 discloses a configuration for reducing an influence on a stereo camera accompanying a rise in ambient temperature in an installation environment from a perspective of ranging accuracy.
On the other hand, recently, upgrading and miniaturization of stereo cameras have been promoted, and a problem of a rise in temperature associated with heat generated at a component mounted inside a stereo camera has become evident. When a temperature inside the stereo camera rises, a failure risk of the mounted component increases. Therefore, a configuration that performs heat transfer or heat dissipation effectively has been required from a perspective of extending service life.